


Sometimes I Hate You (Even If I Really Don't)

by Razer



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razer/pseuds/Razer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Theon Greyjoy almost a whole year to get Robb Stark to go on a date with him. </p>
<p>Or: Five times Robb doesn't believe that Theon asks him out for real, and one time Theon makes him believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes I Hate You (Even If I Really Don't)

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language - I'm sorry for any mistakes! If you notice any errors, feel free to point them out to me, and I will correct them :)

**13 th August (1st try)**

“You know what I’d do if I had a million quid?” Robb asked, staring into space.  
It was a regular Friday afternoon and he and Theon were hanging out at the Stark household. They were alone in the room, since Jon, with whom Robb was sharing it, was out with his girlfriend, Ygritte.

Theon raised his eyebrows.  
“Get a life?” he asked, sarcastically.

Robb ignored him.

“I’d recreate Charlie’s Chocolate Factory,” the Stark said, nodding to himself, “And live in it…”

“You’re for real?” his best friend snorted, but Robb simply grinned brightly.

“Why not? Chocolate is bloody amazing,” he said, “What would you do?”

“Get a sloth,” Theon said dryly and Robb laughed.

“No, be serious!” he insisted, “If you could do anything in the world, what would you do?”

“I’d take you on a date.”

Theon didn’t know where it came from when he said those words. He was sure that his brain never gave his body permission to actually say them out loud. But as soon as the words left his throat he knew that he probably screwed up big time.

He was looking nervously at his best friend, trying his best to cover up his insecurity. But Robb simply burst out laughing, making the Greyjoy frown in confusion.

“Sure, Theon. Let’s go on a date,” he joked, clearly thinking that Theon had been kidding and for a moment the older boy felt relief.

Until he didn’t.

Did that mean that Robb Stark was in no way interested in going on a date with him?

 

**6 th October (2nd try)**

Theon had been hanging around Sansa in school more often.

Robb didn’t really mind, he liked that his best friend actually seemed to get along with his sister, since he’s been literally at war with Jon ever since the two of them met.

But Theon minded. It wasn’t really his fault that Sansa was talking to him, he didn’t ask her to. But that girl seemed to have a knack for people who were painfully in love. Probably because she was one of those particularly annoying romantics, who thought that she lived inside a bloody Nicholas Sparks novel (but without the dead people). And she wanted to help him, god knows what Theon did to deserve that.

“You can leave me be, you know?” he said, “I don’t like your brother.”

Sansa scoffed: “Right, even a blind person sees that.”

“Why are you so set on helping me?” the Greyjoy nearly whined, “You don’t even like me!”

The Stark girl shrugged.  
“I actually don’t dislike you,” she said, “And I want Robb to be happy. And if he likes you, I trust his judgement.”

Theon huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest: “That doesn’t mean that Robb would like me in that way.”  
Sansa simply raised her eyebrows, but when the Greyjoy just stared at her with a puzzled expression, she sighed: “Just tell him how you feel! Be honest!”

With that she turned on her heel and left Theon alone in the hallway, muttering something along the lines of ‘useless idiots, can’t get anything right on their own…’

That afternoon Theon was, once again, hanging out in Robb’s room, laying on his back on Robb’s bed, staring at the ceiling.  
Robb was currently finishing an essay, when the Greyjoy finally decided to try his luck again and sat up.  
“Robb,” he said, making sure he got his best friend’s attention before continuing, “This is kind of embarrassing, but… what if I have feelings for someone?”

The Stark frowned: “Okay?”

“It’s just, that… we’ve been friends for quite a while now and I know we’ve never been more than that and I don’t know if there’s any right way to say this but…”

“You know,” Robb interrupted him, “I think it’s totally okay if you want to date Sansa.”

“… What?” Theon blinked dumbfounded.

“I know you and her have been hanging out more often now,” he shrugged, as if it was the most logical conclusion, “Really, it’s cool if you like her. I’m sure she likes you, too.”

The Greyjoy just looked at his best friend in disbelief.

Was Robb really _that_ oblivious?

 

**29 th December (3rd try)**

Christmas Break was coming up and since Theon mostly spend Christmas Break at the Stark’s household anyways, he’d also been spending more time with Sansa. After his almost pathetic outcome of his last try, she was plotting once again.  
“Confidence is key,” she said, full of determination, “Don’t talk around the subject. Don’t act as if you’re scared of his answer. Just get right to the point.”

So when they were alone, like they were so often, Theon turned to his best friend, poking him in the ribs.

“Hey, Robb,” he said, “Go on a date with me.”

It wasn’t even a question, really. But all Robb did was grin and shake his head in disbelief: “You know, you don’t have to ask me on a date just so you can see that one film.”

It was true, Theon had been talking about a certain movie for weeks now – and he knew it wasn’t the kind of movie Robb liked to watch, but the Greyjoy would never go to see it alone.

The Stark chuckled: “I’d watch it with you anyways. Even if I’d hate it.”

Theon blushed lightly, hoping his best friend wouldn’t notice it, before forcing a laugh.

“Right,” he said, “Just thought I’d give it a shot.”

 

**1 st April (4th try)**

It was April’s Fools Day. And for the first time in his life, Theon could legitimately say that he hated April’s Fools Day.  
Why? Because of Robb fucking Stark.

Theon was slowly but surely getting impatient with his best friend. He checked for all the signs, they were all there!  
The way Robb’s face would light up with happiness whenever Theon was at his doorstep. How they texted constantly. How the Stark used the fucking _heart_ emoji when they did. And how their hugs always took too long to be actual ‘bro hugs’. Even when their fingers accidentally brushed (or not so accidentally – it was an experiment, after all), a blush would creep up Robb’s cheeks.  
And still, the Stark was too freaking thick to get it.

So when he asked him again, he thought he’d do it right this time.  
The next time he met up with Robb he started right away: “Robb, there’s something important I have to tell you.”  
Robb blinked at the Greyjoy’s almost abrasive approach.  
“What is it?” he asked, confusion obvious on his face.

The older boy moved closer to him and even dared to take his best friends hands, taking a deep breath.  
Theon smiled helplessly, “The thing is… I’ve been in love with you ever since I met you. And I know that we’ve never been more than friends, and god, you’re probably not even remotely gay or anything, but I think you should know how I feel about you. And I tried to tell you so many times and I don’t know how to do this right, but I want this. I want to date you. A real date. One, where I pick you up and we’re both dressed up and we go see a movie and have dinner afterwards. I’d even let you choose the movie.”

For a moment Robb said nothing, looking a bit taken aback – his face almost as red as his hair – before realization made itself clear in his expression.  
“This is a joke, right?” he asked, “Because it’s April’s Fools Day.”

Theon blinked, instantly dropping his best friend’s hands.

“Ha, I bloody knew it! You always try to pull a prank on me, but this time I looked right through it!” he grinned triumphantly and the Greyjoy resisted to literally facepalm. How could he have forgotten about that particular day?

Instead he just smiled, putting on his trademark smirk and said: “Just wait, next year I’m gonna get you.”

 

**29 th May (5th try) **

This was getting stupid.

Immensely stupid.

Theon didn’t know he could feel that amount of frustration, but his best friend made it possible. He had been trying practically everything to get his attention towards the fact that he was, indeed, trying to ask him out.

But Robb was oblivious, as ever. It almost seemed, as if he thought the ‘go on a date with me’-line was a running joke now.

So when he showed up at the Stark’s house, all dressed up, his beard freshly trimmed and even his hair styled, Robb chuckled when he opened the door.  
“Why so dressed up?” he asked, “Got a date?”

He grinned widely and Theon shrugged.  
“I don’t know,” he answered, smirking at his best friend, “You’re up for it?”

Robb boxed lightly against his shoulder, laughing. 

“You’re such an idiot.”

Theon huffed, but a small smile played at his lips: “Punk.”

 

**4 th July (Last try) **

“What about today?” Theon asked.

Robb looked up from his phone, knitting his eyebrows together: “What about today?”

“Wanna go on a date?” he said. He wasn’t even feeling anxious about the question anymore. He’s asked it too many times to feel that way about it.

“Sure,” Robb laughed, once again, “I didn’t know you would be that persistent.”

He winked at the Greyjoy, before turning back to his phone.

If it were like all the other times, Theon would just go back to whatever he was doing as well, but not this time.

“What if I mean it?” he asked.

“Mean what?” Robb frowned.

“Well, what if I wanna go on a date,” the Greyjoy said, looking almost challenging at his best friend.  
“I’m sure you’d find many people who’d go on a date with you,” Robb shrugged.

And that just crossed the line.

“Oh for God’s sake!” Theon exclaimed, standing up and shoving Robb’s phone out of the way, before moving rapidly into his best friend’s personal space, grabbing his face and crashing his lips onto the Stark’s. It was sloppy and too fast, but right now he didn’t care.  
His best friend’s breath faltered, his eyes wide in surprise. But once his brain seemed to catch up with what was happening, he relaxed into the Greyjoy’s grip and started to kiss him back.  
Robb closed his eyes and moved closer to his best friend, carefully placing his hands on Theon’s waist.

They slowly found their rhythm, their lips now softly moving against each other’s and the Stark could feel Theon smirk into the kiss, pulling him even closer.  
When they slowly broke apart, Robb was breathing heavily and Theon was sporting a wide grin.

“So you were-“ the Stark started, not finishing the sentence.

“Yeah,” his best friend smiled.

“And that was-“

“Yeah.”

“And I was…”

“Damn stupid, yeah,” Theon chuckled at how lost Robb was. But the Stark couldn’t help but smile at his best friend, still a bit in a daze.  
“You could say that, couldn’t you?” he said, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

The Greyjoy laughed: “Oh yeah, I was this close to giving up.”

“So you actually like me?” Robb asked, as if he didn’t know the answer already.  
“God, when you say it like that it sounds so cheesy…” Theon groaned.  
The Stark pushed him lightly, still grinning: “But you do?”

“Of course I do,” his best friend said, “I bloody like you.”

Robb laughed breathlessly: “God, I always thought you were joking! I just couldn’t believe you’d actually feel that way about me, because I’ve been feeling this way about you for ages now.”

“So have I.”

The Stark laughed again.

“So we’re both bloody idiots then?”

Theon smirked.

“No,” he answered, “I’m not, but you are. It’s not really my fault if you’re too stupid to get my intentions. I really wasn’t that subtle.”

Robb just rolled his eyes, but smiled fondly at him: “Jerk.”

And then he kissed him again.


End file.
